07 Easter Frau Teito Edition
by missanimefan
Summary: Frau explains Easter to Teito and enlist his help.


**Summary:** Frau explains Easter to Teito and enlist his help.

**AN:** Since who knows if 07 has a form of Easter, I don't actually have the call it Easter. A sort of variation of it per say. A short speedy thing this is. Anyway, Witten and dedicated to my amazing friend Tei~

* * *

The taller blond was leaning against a chair as the short brunette flipped through a book in the library, small children running about eagerly speaking of eggs and candy. Teito glancing at them confused as one ran over and tugged on his apprentice outfit.

"Hey mister, do you know where the eggs will be," the shorter girl whispered, but being loud enough for Frau to hear and raise a brow at them.

"Eggs?"

"For bunny day!"

Teito was officially more confused than he originally had been, "Bunny... what..."

"Kids, didn't they tell you not to cheat? If you don't try again, I won't tell the others though," Frau winked at the kids who pouted and shoo'd them away. They rushed off the whisper between each other over where the eggs may be, jumping and bounding out of the room with cheerful sounds.

Teito closed his book and looked at Frau with mild confusion. Obviously the bishop knew what the children were talking about, "What was that?"

"They do that all the time. It's almost that one holiday with hiding eggs and such. I think Castor usually aids Lab in giving out prizes to whoever gets the most. Some kids started teaming up to share their stuff."

"I... see..."

Frau got up soon after, waving for Teito to follow. Said boy shook his head but followed anyway, wondering where Frau was leading them until he saw the blond enter a kitchen and look around for things. Tossing non-breakables on a nearby bar.

"What are you doing?"

Frau held out a bag of sugar to Teito who kept staring blankly, "People also make foods like sugar cookies for it. The kids love them. Castor put me in charge of making them, so might as well have you help."

"I can't cook. You know that Frau."

"I'll teach you." So the next few hours became dedicated to Frau explaining what to do, watching Teito to make sure he caught him before the poor boy made any errors in combining ingredients. Teito kept frowning each time Frau would tsk, glaring up at him and wondering what he was doing wrong until the blond bishop came over and stood by Teito, guiding him through the instructions. The brunette blushed each time, embarrassed that a minor mistake could have cost the whole recipe to fail.

Once the batter was successfully made, they cut the dough into small and normal sized eggs. Frau explaining that the smaller children got smaller cookies and the older ones the bigger to avoid them having too much sugar in their systems and causing their parents trouble later. It made enough sense to Teito, since energetic children were more likely to run up the walls and throw tantrums when someone tried to get them to stop.

One thing he wondered though, "Why are you making them? Why not someone else?"

Frau shrugged a bit, leaning against the counter as they waited for multi color dyed cookies to bake, "Castor puts the eggs around with his creepy dolls help and Lab plans appropriate and fair prizes as well as participation prizes. Lance keeps the children distracted while they work. The other continue normal work and keeping everything in order."

"So you're the only option...?"

"Nope," he pushed away from the counter as the timer dinged, "I like cooking so I offered."

Teito seemed slightly stunned by this, but was snapped out of it when Frau held out a pan to him. He quickly set them down and followed Fraus instructions as the set them to cool and made frosting, putting small flower areas on top.

Frau snatched up two of the bigger cookies and held one out to Teito, "You worked hard, so have one," he grinned as the boy turned red and took it.

"Thanks..."

"Teito."

"What?"

"You wanna participate in the egg finding? You're short enough," he snickered and Teito glared, attempting to toss a bowl at him but pausing when Frau reached over and kissed his forehead, grip loosening on the metal object. The blond snagged the bowl and walked away, setting it in the sink right as Teito shouted on cue.

"PERVERTED BISHOP!"

He glanced over as Teito stormed out of the room, knowing it was more out of embarrassment than anger. He ate his cookie and packed up the remaining to be delivered to the other later and walked out, noticing Teito standing with his arms crossed by the door. What was out of place was the chair he stood on, that wasn't suppose to be in the hall.

Before he could ask the boy anything said person huffed and glared at him, "You look down on me."

"Wha-"

"I may be short but I'm as much of an adult as you," he declared, standing on his toes but almost loosing balance.

Frau instantly prevented him from falling and shook his head, "Kid, you have really got to be more careful." He picked him up and began walking off, only setting down the protesting apprentice when they reached the window and he pointed outside. "Take a look."

Teito glanced out in slight amazement. He could see the various colored eggs everywhere, hidden from some angles and some in plain sight, "Wow..."

"It'll be packed with kids later, so be careful. They sometimes run into people. They might mistaking you for one of them," he chuckled as Teito kicked him in the knee, falling slightly from the sheer force. "What was that fo-"

Teito quickly kissed his cheek before again becoming bright red and looking away, "I'm not a kid!" He huffed and walked off, leaving Frau to nurse an aching knee.

"Of course not," Frau rolled his eyes at the fact Teito hadn't proved anything. Still, it was nice to get to spend time with him. He knew such normal and pleasant days couldn't last forever, one day he would no longer be forever and they'd be parted. But for now, he would pretend that day was farther away than it truely was.

This holiday would just be another distraction from the truth.


End file.
